Anything For You
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: There's nothing too crazy that Davis wouldn't do for Kari! Kind of a TakarixDaikari triangle.


Anything For You

**Anything For You**

** **

_I do not own Digimon, so there!_

_ _

Kari and TK were at the Digiworld looking for more control spires and information.TK accidentally fell down a hill.

"TK!" Kari shouted after him, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, he groaned, "You'd better get help!" 

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, "I'm not leaving you!"

TK held his leg.It was broken and he let out a grunt."Just go, Kari!I'll wait here."

"We should've brought the others before we came here," Patamon said.

"But everyone is busy," Kari sighed.

"It's all right, Kari," TK moaned. "I know you can find someone!"

"I'll be right back, TK!" Kari said, "Gatomon, watch over him until I get back!"She turned up the hill.

"Don't worry," TK muttered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kari ran so fast and she wasn't looking quite where she was going.She kept wondering about TK.The digimon emperor could find him and make him his slave or something if she didn't do something soon.She tripped over a log and fell down.She scratched her knee and ripped her shorts and broke her camera.

"Oh no," she groaned, "That was a new camera! Tai gave me that!" she pulled up herself up and continued to press on, receiving a few more injuries and not to mention loss of breath.

She got back to the real world but like she just had said, everyone was busy.She tried getting to Cody but he had a kendo tournament.Yolei was doing a huge school project.Matt--who was TK's own brother--was even busy with a concert.No one was available.When she thought all was lost, she walked down past the soccer field and there was someone.Davis Motimiya--her only hope.

"Davis!Davis!" she cried, waving her hand.

"Hi Kari!" he shouted, his heart pounding.

"Oh Davis," she said, running up to him, "I need you!"

Davis sighed, "Oh, you mean it?I knew it was just a matter of time, Kari!"

"You're not busy, are you?" she questioned."Please tell me you don't have to go to a soccer game!I need help!I went to everyone.I went to Cody, I went to Yolei, and I went to Matt…"

Davis appeared flattered, "And after them you came to me."

"Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "I was just practicing here.I don't need to go anywhere. I'll drop everything! Kari, you know I'll do anything for you!" He took her hand and knelt down in front of her, "Now tell Davis what you need and it's yours!"

Kari almost got the giggles but said in a serious and frightened voice, "TK's in trouble!You've got to go to the Digiworld and save him before the digimon emperor hurts him!"

"Eee--wwhaaat?" he dropped her hand."Huh?"

"We were in the Digiworld and then he got hurt," Kari explained. "I didn't want to leave him but he told me to go and get help!" she started crying, "we have to help him!I'm so scared!"

'All of the things she asks me to do,' Davis thought, 'it had to be this!'

"Do something!" she wailed, "Please, Davis!I need you!"

He looked at her and couldn't' bear to see her cry.He just said he'd do anything for her.Davis gulped and stood up, "Never fear, Davis is here!"

"Really?"

"Don't cry, Kari," Davis said, "I'll go save TI!"

"Thank you Davis," she whispered, "and his name is TK!"

"Yeah, Sure," he said, "anything for you, Kari!"He patted her shoulder."Don't cry."

Kari smiled and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh, thank you Davis!" she squeezed it to the point where he had to push her back so he could get some air.It was kind of hard for him to do because he waited so long for Kari to at least talk to him.

"Thank you!Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he choked.

"I'll go show you where he is," she informed.

"No, Kari," he said, "you look horrible."

"What?" she asked, appalled.

"Well, I," he chuckled lightly, "there were times where I've seen you look much better!Where you attacked or something?"He pointed to the scratch on her knee and her broke camera.

"Oh, I fell down," she said quickly, as if it was no matter.

"You look like you need some rest," he said.

"I'll be okay."

"Kari," he put his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry about TJ.I go and get him on my own.You just go back home and get well."

"But you don't know where he is."

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll find him."

"Oh, Davis," she murmured, pressing her palms together, "you mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

She kissed his cheek and embraced him again, "oh, Davis!Thank you!"

"Anything for," he gasped, "you, Kari! AN-Y-THANG!"

He helped her home, got Demiveemon, and then hurried to a computer."TF, you owe me!" he grumbled."You'd better be okay so I'll kick your--"

****************************************

Like Kari had feared, the digimon emperor did find TK and put him in his fortress.

"Don't worry, we're still together, TK!" Patamon said.

"I shouldn't have let Kari leave," TK mumbled."She knew something like this would happen!"

"She'll come back," Gatamon told him, "she's probably going to show up any minute now with the army!"

There was a huge blast outside Ken's fortress.

"See?" Gatomon purred, "There she is now!"

"Firerocket!"

"Quickly, Flamedramon!" Davis urged, "we need to get inside so we can get TL back!"

"Isn't it TK?" Flamedramon asked.

Davis groaned, "Ooooh, whoever!Just hurry!"

"What's going on?" Ken demanded, jumping from his chair, "Wormmon, I thought I told you not to leave the front door open!"

The timid green digimon mumbled, "but I'm sure I locked it."

"I knew his friends would come for him," Ken said, "but why is there just one?"

"Where's TB?" Davis demanded, rushing inside the control room.

"How did you get in here?" 

"I have a professional locksmith," Davis gestured to Flamderamon, "now where's TU?"

Ken did not answer.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to make you speak, huh?" Davis grunted, "Okay, wise guy, have it your way!Flamedramon!"

Flamedramon slid his claws across the control deck, destroying all the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Ken demanded."Stop!"

"Tell me where TP is!" Davis ordered.

"No!" Ken cried.

"Jerk!" Davis flung himself on top of Ken and pummeled his face until he got a black eye and bloody nose.Ken reached for his whip but it was too far away."Where's TI?"

"I'm not telling you!" Ken snapped, reaching for Davis' throat.

"Ken, that's not playing fair!" Wormmon muttered, crawling up to him."Stop, please!"

Flamedramon picked him Davis off of Ken, "I think he had enough!"

"Where's TK?"

"He's in the dungeon," Wormmon answered before Ken could say no again."Go back the way you just came from and take a right and then take the first door on your right."

"Uh---thanks!" he turned and went the way Wormmon told him.

"Why did you do that for?" Ken demanded.

"Because he would only hurt you more unless you told him where his friend was," Wormmon answered."Besides, wouldn't you want a friend like him?"

"I don't need any friends!" Ken muttered, "I don't need anybody!"He brought his hand to his face, "What I do need is some ice for this black eye!"

"I'll get you some, master!" Wormmon said.

*************************************************

"TD, are you down here?" Davis called.

"It's Davis!" Patamon cried.

"Davis," TK grumbled, "Kari sent me Davis?"

Flamedramon swiped the lock off.

"Are you all right, TJ?"Davis asked.

"Yeah, and my name's TK."TK answered.

"Good!" Davis said and he walked in and punched TK across the face, "that's for making Kari cry!"

"What?"

"You made Kari cry!"

"I did not," TK muttered.

"She came to me in tears because you got yourself in trouble," Davis snapped.

"She cried, for me?" TK whispered.

"Let's get out of here," Davis said.

"Careful, I have a broken leg," TK warned.

"Oh, no," Davis muttered sarcastically, "come on, TB!"

"It's TK!"

They got out of the fortress and there was Kari waiting for them."Davis, TK!" she said. "TK, you're all right!"

"Kari, what're you doing here?" Davis asked, "shouldn't you be taking it easy."

"I feel better now," she said. "My knee doesn't hurt anymore." She embraced TK and then Davis."Thanks for getting TK back safely, Davis!"

"Sure, Kari," Davis said, "_anything_ for you!"

**End**


End file.
